memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ware repair station
The Ware repair station was a type of fully automated space station in the 22nd century, operated by the mysterious Ware, capable of automatically repairing vessels at remarkable speeds and catering to the needs of a vessel's crew, from providing them with food and drink to performing surgery. History One such station was visited by the United Earth Starfleet starship , which had been in need of repairs following the Romulan minefield incident, in the year 2152. The station repaired the ship in record time, but after the crew discovered that one of their own had been abducted and replaced with a dead clone, it started resisting their efforts to free themselves and their crewmate, ultimately failing and incuring catastrophic damage in the process. However, as soon as Enterprise had left, it started to repair itself. ( ) Another such station was encountered later in the 2150s by a task force of United Earth Starfleet starships led by the during the Earth-Romulan War. Yorktown s commanding officer Captain Ketai Shosetsu, remembering the story of Enterprise s encounter as told to him by Captain Archer, forbade his ships to dock at the station for repairs. Instead, he had the station destroyed to ensure the Romulans could not use it for themselves. Unfortunately, the ongoing war meant that no attempt was made to rescue any of the station's prisoners. The wreckage of yet another such station was detected by the later in the war, showing Romulan weapons signatures and thus proving that the Romulans had also caught on to the Ware's practice of abducting visitors. ( ) All remaining repair stations along with all other Ware technology was deactivated or destroyed by the Klingon Empire and the Silver Armada after Section 31 secretly provided them with a disruptor protocol developed by Starfleet who refused to use it once they realized how much harm it caused to the Partnership of Civilizations. ( ) Specifications These stations consisted of a central module with two drydocks, one on either side of it, connected by short struts. Sensor systems automatically scanned any passing ships and downloaded their databanks and the interior spaces of the station as well as the drydock areas automatically rearranged themselves to conform to the visiting ship's profile and the environmental needs of its crew. ]] The central module housed a reception area where all business transactions pertaining to starship repair were conducted by the station's AI, recreational facilities for visiting starship crews that were equipped with replicators that could produce any food the visitors desired, so long as it had access to the relevant data from accessing the visiting ship's databanks. One area that was off-limits to visitors was its central computer core, where individuals abducted from visiting starships were kept sedated and hooked into the station's computer network, their synaptic pathways being used to enhance its processing capabilities. The framework of the drydocks were able to expand to accomodate the width of an starship's saucer section. Robotic arms held the ship in place with clamps and cut and welded the hull to repair damaged sections. ( ) Appendices See also * Ware trading post * Ware hub complex External link * Category:Space stations Category:Ware space stations Category:Ware